


Dying Breath

by Jezabel



Series: Dead by Daylight: Kill Me Kindly [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (i don't really know if this tag applies but there you have it), (i mean have you seen steve harrington?), (is it really angst though i don't even know), Angst, Blood, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Choking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Masochism, M/M, Murder, Probably ooc, Semi-Public Sex, as in "trial death", blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: Steve got used pretty quickly to the life in the Fog. Now, if he could just understand what's going on behind that mask...
Relationships: Michael Myers/Steve Harrington
Series: Dead by Daylight: Kill Me Kindly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656310
Comments: 40
Kudos: 90





	1. A warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, man, i don't know.  
> This was my only way to cope during my finals (with intensive play of DbD) and it did help me a lot.  
> Disclaimer: English isn't my native language. My version of Michael (and Laurie) is the one from the 1978 and 2018 movies only (well, physically they're just has they are in-game)  
> I also don't know how to tag, I cannot change this....  
> Also: this fic is actually finished. I just don't feel like posting it all at once but I might before I forget to...  
> (I also don't really like the current ending so it might develop later)

It has been some time since he and Nancy arrived in the realm. He couldn't place exactly how long since it's not like the sun ever rise here, but if he had to guess, he would say that maybe a month passed since their arrival. If he was just as upset as Nancy when they first arrived, he quickly realised that the people here needed them just as much as their friends back in their world, getting back there was not an option anyway so they might as well try their best here as long as they can. And if the trials were terrifying at first, he would now do his best to get people out as much as he can, even if that means sacrificing himself. The presence of the killers alone was terrifying, but the thrill of being chased, the reward of each saved survivors, was worth the pain and anxiety that comes with it. He could say that he got used to it but you can never get used to a murderous creature running at you with the only intent of killing you. Even knowing he will just wake up near the campfire again wasn't reassuring enough. 

But if there's one thing Steve could be proud of, it's that he was getting good at reading some of those creatures. The Legion, for example, will always enjoy a good chase, meaning that if you keep them busy enough, they won't really look at the others which could be a decisive win. Sadly, it was less easy to fool Julie or Frank, and he still had trouble differencing the masks. Thankfully the height difference helped sometimes.  
He wasn't perfectly good at it, but he and Nancy didn't beat the Demogorgon (and more) for nothing. He knew his way around tight situations and he was not going to let the killer get the last word. Which made him an incredible annoyance to some of those said killers. He would sometimes grunt in annoyance at the sight (or the sound) of some of them, but he was far from doubting they'd do the same when looking at him before a trial. But the reverse could happen too. Every time he'd hear the Demogorgon, he would feel a rush of adrenaline, as if he was born for this trial, born to beat the shit out of it all over again. Sometimes, he really wishes he had something to fight back. Not that it'll help that much but he'll feel like it does. On the other hand, he wasn't aware that some killers would see him at the campfire and get a bloodlust rush as if they finally got the opponent they were waiting for.  
But there also were killers he had no idea how to deal with. Killers he was completely incapable of even guessing what goes through their heads. And usually, it meant he was going to have a bad time.

This was one of those trials. As he was busy getting a generator done, he hears the iconic music resonating through the whole map, vibrating through his body, followed short by a scream and one of his teammates down. As soon as he sees them gets picked up, he leaves the generator to start running a bit closer to the other two, being careful not to get spotted. He encloses himself in one of the lockers as a precaution and wait as he hears Ace's scream shaking the entire map. Deep down, he hopes that the other two will keep on working on the generators before he leaves his locker. He gets his hand to the lock before stopping himself, seeing the shape pass by right in front of him and coming to an halt; for a second, he swears his eyes are looking right through him before leaving to another generator.  
He tries to get his heartbeats to calm down before exiting the locker, relieved to see the others are still at bay. He starts running to Ace and unhooks him before the killer comes back. As he turns around, he sees his aura lock on him, and despite hiding as fast as he can, he soon ends up in front of the killer, slowly making his way towards him.

It's time to run.


	2. Plastic Aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chase that made absolutely no sense for Steve, he avoids trials for a bit. Was that all a trick played by his own mind?

He's been running for so long, it feels like his lungs are on fire. He hasn't stopped once since he got Ace off the hook and it felt like forever ago. Everytime he thought he got out safely, he would turn around and see the killer right behind him, stalking. The longer the chase got, the more it got him thinking, realising the Shape had multiple occasions where he could've hit him and didn't. Knowing how skilled he was, he shouldn't have lasted this long, and yet he was still running. He wasn't even the obsession, it didn't make sense…  
Hopefully, the others have taken a hint of what was happening and did their best to get rid of the generators as fast as they could, and he felt a relief in his heart as he heard the exit gates light on.  
The relief was short lived as he heard Michael's theme resonate way too close to him and the hit in his back that followed, making him fall to the ground almost immediately, with no hope of getting back up. He could feel the blood pouring out of his body way faster than he'd like, waiting to be lifted even though it wasn't happening..  
He knew.

He knew that hooking him would just make things harder with the others distracting him while one unhooks Steve. So he was waiting around, seeing if the others would try and come save him.  
At least that's what Steve thought but he wasn't even trying to catch the others, as soon as they get closer, he'll just brandish his knife and they'll run away, there was multiple attempts before Steve yelled at them to leave him. He was bleeding out anyway. He looked at their auras slowly disappearing, one by one, until it was just him, the killer, and the ever reminder that the world was shattering around them.  
Before he could feel the remaining of his blood flee away, he was turned around on his back, facing his adversary staring at him. Was this enjoyable to him? Was this a new game of his? Michael wasn't the kind to have games up until now…  
He braced himself, closing his eyes, when he saw him getting closer, wondering if the knife was going to hit again, before he felt a rough calloused hand slip on his cheek. Shock made him jump as he opened his eyes again to check that he wasn't hallucinating, catching only a glimpse of the hand sliding behind his head, the other grabbing his back to lift him on the man's shoulder.  
Why now? He was so close to bleeding out… and why did he felt like the killer was being delicate with him? Was it the pain and the lack of blood making him delirious?

They walked for a while and he noticed a hook not far away. He braced himself again for the impact when he felt the hands grabbing under his arms. There was a pause. At least he thought there was a pause? Where they could both hear their breaths, only faintly with the cracks of the ground around them. Before he could try to do something he felt the hook slide into him and didn't have the time to process what was happening that he woke up back at the campfire, his body still feeling the grip under his arms.  
As he woke up, the others came to apologize to him, and he tried to reassure them with a laugh, saying he was glad they got out anyway. But something kept ticking in the back of his mind. That whole trial was a complete mystery to him. Why did the Shape took so long to attack him? Why not go get the others while he was bleeding out? Why the pause before hooking him?  
Steve was unable to guess if part of it was from his delirious mind or not..

From all he knows, Michael was here for one thing, Laurie. Nothing else. Everything getting in the way of the murder of Laurie had to perish and that was it. So why would he change his behaviour out of nowhere?  
Steve ended up asking Laurie herself if she noticed anything.

"I don't think so? The fucker still tries to get to me, even outside of trials. Did something happen?"

"Hum… no! No.. it's probably nothing.. the realm acting weird or whatever.. haha"

If one thing was for sure, it was that Laurie didn't buy any of Steve's bravery front. Probably because she has seen enough to know that the cocky ones usually end up killed first. But she had to admit that Steve was one that could be trusted in dire situations, which means his whole attitude is nothing but a façade that she would rather not deal with. But she also knew that she wouldn't get anything out of him anyway, at least for now.

Even when not in a trial, killers could still cross paths with survivors, the maps being accessible if you wander enough away from the campfire. Obviously, they can't do anything to them there, but meeting with them was annoying enough. Ghostface absolutely loved scaring the crap out of them, which made Steve reluctant to leave the campfire.

After the trial, he still felt the pain in his back from the knife and would rather not have his thoughts completely fogged up while running away from yet another murderer. He took a break from the trials, not going as much as he used to, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he felt relief every time the killer wasn't revealed as Michael. Because not knowing the true intent of his adversary was truly something Steve had trouble with. Even if he didn't know the nooks and cracks of all of them, they pretty much had one goal: sacrifice them.  
So when one of the most murderous of them starts showing something else than pure bloodlust, that was enough of a reason to avoid them. 

But he can't run away from him forever and they do end up against each other one more time.  
Steve tries to act as if nothing happened but he does avoid the killer way more than usual, to the point where he actually slows down the game against his will, messing up generators and not getting close to hooked survivors if the killer isn't far gone. But after a while, he realises Michael is acting as usual, even when he does find him, the chase starts as if nothing happened, comforting Steve in his idea that his mind did play tricks on him in the past trial, making him slowly go back to his usual self.  
Even though he loses the last three trials against Michael, the relief of going back to the usual chases was giving him wings, making the game all the more enjoyable.  
For the both of them.  
But Steve wasn't aware of that.

Things being back to normal didn't mean he was having a good time though. The killer still was a powerful opponent and despite all his efforts, they'd often get a crushing defeat against him.  
And this trial didn't look any different.  
Before they could get even one generator done, someone got hurt and another one hooked, meaning that if they didn't speed up their moves, they were going to get yet another defeat, and the pain that comes with it.  
Steve did his best to unhook and heal as many people as he could but never got to heal himself after the first blow he took soon after his second rescue. He managed to escape the killer but everyone was getting busy with the generators while he was running left and right to get the ones that got captured, leaving him no time to find someone to get healed. Thankfully, he was used to the pain by now, but it was still bothering, making him extra aware that any mistake made would make him visible to the killer. As if the trial wasn't stressful enough.

Despite all their efforts, Steve watched from afar as the last aura of his teammates disappears into the sky, making him the last one remaining. He sees Michael's shadow going straight for the hatch and hides in a locker before he can get to him. What could he do now? The gates aren't that far from each other and even though Michael wasn't the fastest of the killers, he was still fast enough to cover the area. And the pain at his sides was way too loud in his head to think of a clever strategy, he started feeling his mind fogged up again.  
He didn't hear the footsteps getting closer and jumped as the locker opened wide, letting out a scream as the knife hit next to his face. He raised his arms to protect it even though he knew it was completely pointless, waiting for the hands to grab him and end this already lost game.  
After a short moment of absolutely nothing, he started lowering his arms before feeling rough hands grabbing them, closing his eyes and bracing for the lift. He stood there, shivering, his arms parted, making him feel more vulnerable than ever. He tried to control his erratic breath, and the sobs that were building up in his throat, but couldn't stop some to escape his lips when the hands got tighter around his wrists. The shivers made his whole body tremble as he open his eyes to be met with the deep dark ones behind the mask, way too close for comfort. He tries to see any emotions, any will, behind the darkness staring at him and feels his heart clenching, as if the killer had his hand right on it, squeezing it as strongly as he was on his arms, making Steve let more sobs through his teeth.  
It was as if he was completely absorbed by these eyes, the world around him disappearing only to let the two of them here, with his breaking voice and the killer's deep breaths.

He let a sigh of relief as one of his arms was freed, letting it fall next to his body, the feeling being short-lived as the strong hand took a hold on his hair, making him stop his mouth that wanted to beg for his life by clenching his teeth. He couldn't let go of his eyes, almost not noticing them getting closer, tensing as cold plastic pressed on his lips.


	3. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shape experiences a bloodlust he never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short interlude after the 2nd chapter!  
> I actually hesitated to put it in since it develops Michael's thoughts and I think that's a bit OOC...  
> So if you don't really like the idea of knowing what he thinks, you can skip through this, the story isn't progressing here!  
> Also I got some kudos on my first two chapters so, to you all: Love you!

When Steve and Nancy first arrived to the campfire, all the killers got a bit excited. They all had their own bagages when they came here, Freddy had Quentin, Michael had Laurie, Amanda had Tapp.. they all had history with these survivors, some even went as far as beating them before they arrived into the realm.  
But these two didn't only fight a killer, they fought multiple ungodly creatures coming from a world even some of them couldn't dream of. They were going to be strong adversaries, and some of them couldn't wait to see them break.

But they didn't.

Nancy had a strong will and a need for revenge that could eat up any of her emotions, her presence alone would get the others to keep going, no matter how terrified they are.  
Steve was the cocky bastard that most of the killers would get to first, but they didn't realise it was a front until way later. When he started rescuing people way more than they thought he would, when he would always do his best for everyone to leave, even if it meant sacrificing himself, that's when they realised he was an opponent just as powerful as Nancy.

As much as they all enjoy a good opponent, some started getting annoyed by the persistence of the boy. Especially those who liked seeing their prey break completely, like The Doctor. When all you are met with are willpowered, challenging eyes, despite all the things they bothered to inflict him, it does bring their moral down.  
Now the ones that actually enjoy a good, blood rushing chase, they revelled in seeing the boy next to the campfire. The Legion would spend a whole trial trying to catch him and take great pleasure in killing him with their bare hands.  
But some of them, one of them, got caught up in a situation he couldn't understand.

Enjoying a good chase was all but normal for them, gloating about murdering survivors was also something they'd often do. Feeling bloodlust, almost anger, when your "colleagues" prides themselves about murdering that one survivor was definitely not usual.  
He first had that problem with Laurie, hitting every killer that would mention her, and got a brutal reminder from The Entity that this realm wasn't his to do as he pleased. He managed to tone it down, making sure she still keeps her blind hatred on him, and only him.  
But this was not manageable, to the point where he got really close to crushing Ghostface's skull, or cutting Wraith's Achilles tendons; thankfully stopping himself right before taking action.

It was to the point where catching him healing or being healed would make his bloodlust go completely array, making sure no one's coming out alive. Keeping him for last clearly wasn't helping either. It was to the point where even the other killers would hear about it and ask what was driving him so much, which of course, he wouldn't respond.  
One time, his curiosity got the better of him, letting himself go and caress the boy's cheek, realising a bit too late that this was out of character. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what was driving him to act this way, what he was dealing with.  
And he made a mistake.

Noticing Steve wasn't showing up as much as he used to, the killer realised he let things go out of hand. He went back to his normal self, careful not to raise any suspicions, and noticed that even in trials together, his opponent would act differently, less brave, avoiding him.  
Thankfully, after some trials, things got back to normal, making Michael's bloodlust skyrocket as soon as he saw that cocky smile back up.  
He wanted, he needed, to break him to the core, not just a murder, he wanted to see him vulnerable and weak, begging for his life while looking straight at him.

As he walked into the small cabin, blood on his knife still dripping, he could hear the shaking breath behind the lockers closed doors, getting a bit louder as his nails scraped the wood. And when he finally locked eyes on him, staring him down as he was nothing but a shivering mess, he couldn't resist the rush that overcame him, the need to break him in so many different ways, making him close the gap between their "lips".


	4. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve slowly breaks at Michael's treatment, how long until he cannot stand it anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get hot and bothered, shall we?  
> (disclaimer: probably extremely ooc, I don't really know)

Steve doesn't recall much. He remembers feeling the plastic press against his lips, a wide chest pressing against his, crushing him against the wood of the locker. He remembers his hands grabbing the shoulders of his opponent, his mind losing it as he doesn't know how to react. Before he could even try to push him away, as a survival instinct, he opened his eyes back at the campfire, falling on his back as he struggles to get his breath back. Nancy ran to him as fast as she could, everyone gathering as it was the first time Steve came back this shook from a trial. Claudette immediately asked everyone to back up as he was having a panic attack, Nancy refusing to leave him.

"Steve!! Look at me!! Steve!!!"

Her voice seemed muffled, as if he was underwater and it was filling his lungs, hurting him. That's when Laurie came in and grab his face into her hands, staring straight into his eyes, talking him out of his panic before giving advices to get it back together. Her eyes were cleansing, full of determination, and deep down there was kindness that seemed to warm his heart.  
He calmed down and slowly sat back up, Nancy looking at Laurie as if she was some kind of overpowered goddess, which she kind of was.

"I've seen his eyes too, I know how to deal with it."

Steve rested his head against Nancy's shoulder while she held him against her, one hand in his hair.

"What happened Steve?"

The boy didn't want to talk, didn't want to recall, at least not now. Laurie crouched beside them.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it just yet. When you can, we'll be there. For now, you should get some rest."

He was escorted to one of the "sleeping" area, not that they needed to sleep but sometimes the shock some killers could inflict, like Amanda or Freddy, needed to be treated with a bit of rest.  
Steve sat down on one of the camp mattress, putting the covers on him before looking at Nancy going to her next trial.

He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, his mind constantly going back to what happened, going back to the feeling of his chest against his, of his eyes drowning inside his. The feeling of his heart clenching, melting, burning up his lungs.  
Despite it being a new experience, it didn't feel like an unfamiliar one, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what was happening to him. It was as if his whole body was breaking apart, his mind parting in two separate, very different emotions. He was terrified and yet, deep down, he loved it.  
Now Steve always had a bit of a masochistic side to him, but this wasn't even close to that. He had no idea what was happening to him and what that man wanted to do with him. And it was breaking him, slowly but steadily.

After some days, he met him back again at one trial, this time, Michael made a point to murder absolutely every single one of them with his bare hands; keeping Steve for last, as always.  
As he grabbed him, lifting him up with ease, Steve couldn't help but think of the locker again. And when he felt the knife go through him once, he almost forgot to try and resist him, his eyes desperately searching for his, without even noticing it. Before the usual second hit of the knife right into his heart, the killer got him closer to him, Steve's forehead resting against his shoulder, letting him take in his dying breath as he plants the knife inside him once more, letting him slowly slide to the ground as he stares him down.

Steve is having more and more trouble keeping it together, making him a terrifying adversary during trials as his will to survive got stronger than ever. Even the other killers start to wonder what has gotten into him, leaving Michael with a satisfaction well hidden behind his mask.  
Steve keeps his jock attitude in front of the survivors, well aware that it is not getting through Nancy and Laurie but they both are kind enough not to raise any questions. But he feels like he understands why Laurie has such an unbelievable amount of strength when it comes to beating Michael.

Sadly for him, he didn't have as much strength as her, and it was eating him away with the anxiety of each trial. Until this day.

It was in Haddonfield, he was holding a key and managed to check in on his teammates before starting working on a generator a bit farther away from them. The place was way too quiet and he didn't like that one bit. He turned around as his hands were tearing one of the wires, to see Michael staring right at him from the window of the house next to him, before he could even think about running, the killer was climbing the window, going straight for him, starting a chase that was tearing Steve's lungs appart.  
He remembered where the others were and carefully chose his path to stay as far away as he could, meaning he had to be careful not to get caught. But when the music resonated right through him, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it.

He tried to avoid the knife and got hit on his chest instead, making him fall on his back flat to the ground. He glanced at his teammates auras, glad that he was far enough so they could keep repairing. But when his eyes went back to the killer, he felt as if his heart exploded, completely uncertain on what he was supposed to feel, and as he got closer, the boy tried to crawl backwards, sliding right back on the ground.  
He couldn't take the pain inside him anymore, letting out a cry as he covered his face with his arms, sobbing profusely, unable to control it despite his efforts, his throat letting out choked up breaths against his will. He felt two steps on each sides of him and his broken voice rose.

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

He didn't expect an answer, everybody knows the man wouldn't let anyone hear him, let alone answer a question. Silence settled between them, only to be interrupted by Steve’s sobs and the occasional wind blowing through the grass. His whole body shuddered as he felt yet again his arm being grabbed, he tried to resist it without success, covering his face as much as he could with his other arm.  
It’s the warmth at his sides that makes him open his eyes again, blinded by his own tears, he hardly guesses that the killer is straddling him, knees on each of his sides. He forcibly brings Steve's arm to his face, and the survivor's spine gets a sudden shiver as he feels a wet contact against his wrist. He blinked the tears away, only to see the man half unmasked kissing his skin, marking it.  
He tried to yank his arm back to no avail as the killer started biting a bit more, leaving very visible marks all around his wrist, making his whole body tremble again. Before he realised it, Steve breath had settled, his sobs coming to an halt as the murderer's free hand slides to his cheek, wiping the remaining tears before sliding into his hair, slowly scraping his skull as if he wanted to reassure him, even though Steve doubted that was the case.  
He brought his hand against the killer's, barely touching it, as if it could trigger his murderous self all over again. He kept looking at him covering his wrist in marks before he turned his eyes to his, feeling a shock jolting his body as his gaze locked on him.  
He tenses as Michael gets closer, a small whine escaping his lips as he feels his breath against them, not controlling his arms as they wrapped around his neck when their lips lock together.

He's never been on this side of the fence. Sure, sometimes Nancy took control of their kisses and such when they were together, but that was completely different, being on the receiving end. And he had trouble guessing when the killer ever had this kind of interactions before, but he wasn't bad at it. Far from it.  
As the kiss deepened and his breath was taken away, he couldn't help his arms strengthening around his neck, bringing him closer. How long has it been since he actually kissed someone? He couldn't even recall.  
He felt his body arching under the strong hands sliding on his back, bringing him against his body, pressing so hard Steve wondered if he could get marks in the shape of his hands still on his back. He let a moan that was completely muffled by the killer's mouth escaped him as he was starting to lose breath, his whole mind feeling dizzy, letting him think Michael was trying to kill him this way.

He gasped for breath as their lips parted, his mouth hastily covered by a hand, gently, which surprised him even more. The murderer raised a finger to his own lips while looking around cautiously, Steve was too caught up in his own breath and feelings to realise what was happening.  
Footsteps. They were getting closer. Steve realised he had been bleeding out this whole time and one of his teammates was running to his aid, unaware of the killer still around.  
He brought his hand to the one on his mouth, taping it to tell him to go, the killer looking back at him one last time before bringing his mask down and leaving, Claudette arriving soon after to bring Steve back up, unaware of what just happened.

The trial went back to its usual but Steve clearly had his mind somewhere else. Once the gate opened, he waited at the entrance, making sure everyone got out, taking one last look at Michael who stared at a house, before going back to him as he was running away.  
Steve went back to the campfire and directly excused himself from the group, saying he bleed out for a while and needed some time alone to recover. He might not be able to read the killer's mind but body language was clear enough.  
Part of him was yelling, ordering him to get back to the campfire, screaming how much of a bad idea it was, but he ignored it and took his first steps into Haddonfield again. His path crossed Jake's who was going for some rest too, and Steve was glad he chose a house relatively far from the one he was going for. The maps being randomly generated, he had to find the right place again and wondered if he wasn't getting the wrong house as he stood in front of the door.  
He did something that had the back of his mind screaming again. On a small table on the porch, he left his watch, hoping the killer would take the hint if he got the wrong place. Paving the way to his own murder, half of him thought.

He walked inside, closing the front door behind him. During trials, the places were often empty, but he was surprised to find it fully furnished, wondering why they wouldn't use this more often… then it reminded him that some killers enjoy trying to get to them outside of the campfire.  
He walked around the place, not really knowing what to do with himself, checking outside from time to time, hoping no other killers will decide to go to this particular house tonight.  
He sat on the sofa, staring at a TV that wasn't even powered, wondering if he could power it. After all, it's not like he knew when Michael was going to show up.  
He jumped out of the sofa to go and check behind the TV, only to see a really worked out cable. For a bit, he wondered what was the point in messing up cables like that and then remembered they have a Doctor who really loves playing with electricity.. He grabbed the remains of the cable and tried repairing it before hearing the front door's knob.

He felt his heart stops as he got up and stared as the door slowly opened, preparing himself to hide if anyone else but Michael came inside. His finger clenched against the TV as he hear the footsteps against the wooden floor, and the door closing behind, the lock almost resonating in the room.  
He gulped as the footsteps got slowly closer and he almost left a sigh of relief as he recognize the white mask. But in the end, was there really any relief to feel? He was in the room with a man that could just crush him in a matter of seconds. He tried to keep his breath steady but it was definitely easy to hear the shakes he couldn't hide. After a long pause of eye contact, the Shape slowly walked in the living room, leaning slowly as the metal of Steve's watch click against the table's wood.  
The crushing silence was asphyxiating Steve, which decided that talking was probably his best bet.

"I… I didn't know if this was the right house… thanks for my watch."

He let an awkward laugh escape him before realising now the silence was even heavier. Steve bit his upper lip to try and calm down the anxiety building up, stepping out of his almost hiding place, standing in the middle of the living room, trying to guess what he should be doing. Probably nothing but having the man staring right through him was making his heart rate unreasonably high.  
The killer finally took a step towards him, only stopping once he was right in front of him, Steve's breath sliding off his mask. He slowly raised his hands to cup his head, making him think he was going to get his head crushed any moment now, but nothing happened. He just stared right into his eyes, drowning them all over again.

Steve swallowed whatever was stuck in his throat before slowly raising his arms too, his fingers gently grabbing the edge of the mask, rolling it up to his nose. With a shaky breath, he let one hand fall on the man's chest, the other's fingers slowly sliding against his cheek, then his lips, as if he couldn't believe they did kiss him just moments ago.  
He felt a push from behind his skull, bringing him closer, and he let it happened, shuddering as their lips met. He barely had time to breath it in that Michael was already deepening the kiss, an arm sliding behind his back to lock him against him. His fingers grabbed the man's coverall on his chest, his other hand grabbing the arm holding him, tightening against the muscle. He felt Michael's hand sliding to his neck and could barely find ground as he pushed him against the nearest wall, crushing him against it, the fingers tightening on his neck, as if it wasn't hard enough to breathe already.   
He tried to push him away with his legs, Michael sliding all too easily between them, letting him kick the air for nothing. He moaned against his lips, trying to escape them before feeling his other hand lock his jaw in place.

He guessed this wasn’t the worst way to die..

He tries punching the man's chest but is already too weakened, his other hand clenching on the one holding his neck, he can feel the body pressing between his legs, a moan muffled in his throat. It felt amazing and terrifying, and as he thought he was going to faint, grasping at his last bits of consciousness, he felt their lips parting, a slow lick on his before the hand let go of him, leaving him gasping heavily for air, coughing loudly as he rests his head against his chest. Fingers are playing in his hair as he is slowly going back to a steady breath, until he is finally able to look back at Michael with dizzy eyes. The discomfort in his pants betraying the fact that he enjoyed this way more than he should've.

"Can you… can you kiss me again?"

The killer cocks his head to the side and slowly leans to smack his lips, his hand lifting his chin so he could get a look at the red mark, almost purple, he left around his neck.  
He slowly passes one finger across it, studying Steve's whole body shuddering suddenly at the touch before he leans again and starts marking it with his teeth too, taking a deep breath as Steve's voice echoes through the house.

The now weakened skin being treated this way made Steve melt against him, barely standing up if it wasn't for the murderer's weight keeping him against the wall. He couldn't stop small cries as he felt the teeth mark him, his hands grabbing the coverall in spasm with the waves of pain and pleasure lapping over him.   
His mind started to feel dizzy again and he almost didn't notice being lifted off the wall and brought up the stairs. He regained his strength once Michael stopped playing with his skin and put him back down, realising they moved to the bedroom. A blush went through his cheeks as he watched him close the door and turn the lock, swallowing as he turned back to him.  
After a pause, Steve decided to take action and took a step towards him, his fingers grabbing the coveralls fastener to slowly slide it down, shivering as his hand slid on his neck again. He slid the coveralls over his shoulders and arms, the black tank top under it wasn't even trying to hide the man's muscles, to Steve's despair. 

He felt fingers grabbing the edge of his top, and raised his arms to let him take it off, letting the man stare for a bit, biting back the idea to make a dumb comment about how good he looks. He let a hand press on his chest, pushing him to the bed were he sat, jumping as two hands grabbed his pants and underwear, getting rid of them in one go, as well as his socks. Now he really felt vulnerable and didn't know if he liked it or not.  
He tried to hide by crossing his legs but was stopped by hands on his knees, parting them further, making a flush of red hot wave cover his face. Michael pushed him farther into the bed, forcing him to lie down by a simple pressure on his chest, sliding between his legs.  
He shuddered when he felt lips on his neck again, moaning when a hand slides on his stomach, slowly caressing his already erect dick. His hips pressing against the hand, desperate for more, but the killer won't let him have it, not yet. He pressed his whole body against his, making him feel the bulged under the coverall, right against his dick.  
He stared into his eyes, making it clear that if Steve wanted something, he'll have to get it himself. With a shaky breath, Steve started moving his hips, undulating against the murderer, letting moans fill the room as he pressed his erection against the rough fabric, putting on the best show he can give to Michael, hoping to get him moving too.

He gasped as he felt hands grabbing his hips and pressing him harder, grabbing the bed's sheets as his back arches, a long whine escaping him.

"Please… please…."

The second he begged, Michael grabbed him fully and started a rough movement, making him cry louder, shivering against him. He felt his whole body jolt, getting closer and grabbing Michael's wrist as he did, which stopped him promptly.  
Steve kind of new he was the "you don't get to come without me" guy, still grunting in frustration as he looked at him get off the bed.

He was too busy trying to get his own breath back, almost not hearing the shuffle of clothes and the distinct sound of a bottle cap opening, bringing him enough consciousness to bring his arms behind him, holding himself up on his elbows.  
He hadn't really mentally prepared to see the man fully naked in front of him, but again, he doesn't really know how he could've prepared himself for that. He let him lift his legs, kneeling on the bed between them, his lubed fingers sliding between his cheeks.  
He wanted to tell him he hadn't done that before, to tell him he was scared, but somehow couldn't. Yet, the man didn't need to hear him. A simple stare right into his eyes was all he needed to understand the killer wouldn't be too rough with him. At least for the beginning. He grabbed the bed's sheets again, clenching his teeth and letting a low grunt of pain as a finger slid into him, a hand on his hip, massaging him strongly, probably to tell him to relax even though he couldn't really make up his mind to it yet.  
That didn't stop Michael however, who slid in completely before stopping, staring at Steve trying to get his breath settled, to get used to the feeling inside him. One of his hand went on the one at his hip, grabbing the wrist and squeezing as a second finger slid inside him, making him grunt again.  
He tried to get used to it to no avail before feeling Michael's hand grab the back of his neck and bring him in for a kiss, feeling his body relax just a tiny bit from that one gesture, whining a bit when the fingers in him started moving, feeling around, until they found what they were searching for, making his whole body jolt in a short cry. He stared right back at Michael, surprised by the sudden wave of pleasure that just lapped through him.

"W.. wait!"

But it was too late for him now, as the fingers started massaging his prostate even more, making his whole body tense against his, incapable of controlling any of the moans and cries escaping him.  
He could tell Michael was enjoying the show, and wasn't going to wait anymore. After a few minutes, the fingers slid out of him and were soon replace by Michael's cock, making him yell his name while grabbing his arm. He swears he could have heard the killer chuckle but was too caught up in his own heartbeats to be sure.  
He didn't waste time and started moving inside him, making sure to hit his prostate each time to send Steve yelling for more, his hands firmly grabbing his waist, keeping him steady. He felt the legs close behind him, capturing him, which only made him go faster and further each thrust.

Steve was losing his mind, his voice turning into a broken record of michael's name over and over before not even being able to say anything anymore, pleasure electrifying every part of him. When he felt he was going to cum, he whined as he stared straight into Michael's eyes, the man taking the hint immediately and kissing him roughly, one of his hand grabbing his neck again, making him climax all the more.  
As he came, his whole body tensing on Michael, it didn't take long for the killer to come soon after, in a short grunt as his hands was tightening around Steve's neck.  
He enjoyed every spasms out of his partner's body, enjoying as he gasp for air and hitting his arm in weak punches before letting him go, coughing and whining against the pillows.

Michael slid out of him, staring at the chest under him, erratically moving from each of his breath, his hand caressing it slowly before bringing his eyes back to Steve's.

He didn't have any energy left in him, still feeling pressure on his neck, his hand sliding against it. He tried sitting up and realised that was probably the worst idea as a pang of pain went through his back. He let the killer lean on him to kiss him again, locking his arms around his neck as he was lifted up and put back on his feet next to the bed. He tried walking himself to the bathroom and his shaky legs wouldn't let him, Michael holding him until he could take care of himself.  
Steve was even surprised to find him waiting, in his underwear, near the bathroom, taking him in his arms again to bring him back on the bed.  
He thought he would just leave once they were done, after all, he didn't see the man as a caring type until very recently. He scooched away from the side of the bed to let him slide in too, not even missing his chance to rest his head on his chest.

He wondered for a bit if he should say anything, trying to pinpoint where they should go from there, because he was certainly not just a one night thing, and even if he was supposed to be, he wouldn't let it happen. But knowing as Michael gets to find one person and obsess over it, he doubt that was the case.  
Before he could think more about it, he felt a hand covering his eyes, forcing them to close, and had a small chuckle at the gesture. He intertwined his fingers with his and let himself fall asleep for the first time in a while.


	5. Babysitter Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long until their relationship is discovered? What would be the consequences? For now, they'll do their best to hide it.

They both didn't really know what they got themselves into, but they were far from regretting it. Michael had a real trouble keeping his ever moving, cocky prey, that would just tempt him mid game whenever he wanted to.  
On the other hand, Steve had a very powerful man that would just take whatever he wants (mostly him), whenever he wants. But he couldn't deny that most of the time, he would be asking for it.  
They were working really hard on not getting caught though. Well, one was working harder than the other.

Steve didn't know what the consequences could be if anyone found out about them occasionally jumping on each other, or just spending some rest time together. Actually, the latter was even more terrifying. Because it was a bit expected that some of these killers had more than just bloodlust, but actually spending some "cuddle time" with survivors? Now that's probably taboo or something..  
He felt a lot of guilt too, if Laurie knew she'd probably want to kill him just as much as Michael. And she wasn't really far from catching them sometimes… which made them stop fooling around during games where she's there. Even though Michael usually don't listen to Steve's protests when he grabs him, he came to understand that Laurie was something Steve didn't want to deal with.. if the man could show emotions, there could be some annoyance there.

Nancy had absolutely no trouble guessing Steve found himself someone, they were together for a while after all. She just couldn't pinpoint who that was, her first mistake being she was looking into other survivors. She would occasionally ask Steve if everything was ok and if he had anything interesting to say, hinting that she knew something was going on, enjoying the flustered blush on Steve's face, but the latter would keep his mouth shut no matter what.  
She knew he'll ended up talking eventually, but it was going to take some time. Which intrigued her even more.

The killers too started noticing something was odd. As the Shape, who would usually always stand near the campfire, immovable, was wandering more and more as the days go by. At first they thought he was back to his antics of trying to get Laurie outside of the trials but The Entity would've been pretty pissed about it again and they had yet to hear from it.  
Ghostface ended up following him one day and got met with a hit so hard on his mask he swear he saw stars for a split second. Which made him think it wasn't the Shape that needed to be followed but somebody else. As he noticed over survivors on different maps, the choice was broad and he got it wrong multiple times before finally finding them. They were in Ormond, resting on the sofa near the fire in the lodge, Steve completely passed out on the Shape's chest.  
A whisper escaped him.

"Oh.. my…"

"Fuck!"

Wait, that wasn't his voice? He turned around and immediately uncloaked as his eyes locked with Meg's, apparently doing the exact same thing as him. Before she could yell at the sudden apparition, he jumped on her to cover her mouth, coming way too close to just kill her on the spot. He whispered hastily.

"You scared the crap out of me!!!"

"Well we're even then, huh?!"

They stop as they hear voices from the window.

"Hm? What's up? You heard something?"

Steve's voice, it was time to run. They both hastily got on their feet and ran as fast as they could, Ghostface a bit pissed off that Meg was faster than him, to the other side of the map.

The Shape stared at the mess in the snow near the window, tracking the footsteps with his eyes. He grabbed his knife and was stopped by Steve's hand on his wrist before he could get out.

"Hey! Hey.. hey now… there's no need for that!"

The killer paused, put the knife back down while still staring at Steve before going for the door.

"... You're just as scary without the knife, you know…."

He said through his teeth, hastily putting his jacket and shoes on to try and follow his already long gone partner, to prevent whatever was going to happen.

Meg was getting her breath back, taunting Ghostface about how he should probably get in shape.

"Yeah yeah, see next trial how you feel about that huh?"

"Is that a deal?"

"Don't you d- MEG!!"

She turned around only to see the pitch black of two hand palms going right for her face, she felt pulled and threw to the ground as she was swiftly replaced by the other killer, the Shape's hands locking on his neck.

"H-hey, hey Michael… come.. on… big guy… we didn't .. Gggh!"

Steve arrived just in time to try and pull on of Michael's arm.

"Michael, stop!!"

He kept trying to pull on his arm to no avail.

"You know… how to choose them… huh…"

"Dude, just fight back or something!!!!"

He started punching the arm this time, obviously not hard enough, not that it would make a difference anyway. He could hear the other's breath weakening, panicking as his efforts were not going through.

"MICHAEL!!"

The voice made everyone brace for impact, as if the Entity itself just pushed them to the ground. Steve stepped back to see Laurie standing behind them.

"Put the thing down Michael."

He didn't move. But he was listening.

"Are you sure you want the Entity to lock you up again? Is that what you want?"

Steve heard the breathing coming back in small gasps, the hand still on the neck, hesitating.

"No more trials, no more chases, no more babysitter, is that what you want?"

That was an easy spot to hit for Michael. There is no interest in staying around, not being able to get to Laurie when she's right there. His hand let go and Ghostface fell flat on his back, fighting to get his breath back.  
Steve didn't really know what to do or say anymore, he let his partner turn to face his bounded enemy, crouching to the other killer to try and help, which was fairly complicated with the mask and attire he was wearing.

He didn't hear much of what Laurie said to Michael, to be completely fair, he thinks the two don't even need dialogue. He just watches as Michael walks away, and out of Ormond, the entity's growl resonating. Laurie crouched near the killer and Steve, staring at the boy's worried eyes.

"Don't worry, he didn't have time to hurt it that much, he'll be right back."

Steve tried to hide any of his emotions very hastily.

"Oh huh.. No! No… I'm not worried or anything.. this was TERRIFYING haha… thank you for bein-"

"Oh my God, you really are that dumb.."

Steve looked right back at Ghostface that was, hopefully, looking at him.

"You can't see it but I'm judging you really hard right now."

"Dude , what the hell? I tried to save you?"

"She OBVIOUSLY KNOWS, dumbass!"

A flush of red passed through Steve's face as he slammed his hand on the masks' "mouth".

"I can still talk you k-"

"I can finish the job, huh? How about tha-?"

"Steve."

Laurie's voice stopped them right away. He let his eyes back to her, biting his lower lip.

"I was referring to you."

".. I.."

"You're the babysitter."

Everything stopped. So this was it? This was how he fell? Not with a bang but with the sudden realisation that God Herself was already shaming him. He let himself sit on the ground and didn't really know what to do or say. Ghostface straightened up.

"Anyway! Thank you for res-"

He jumped as Laurie grabbed his cloths, a sharp piece of metal right to his neck.

"The only reason I did that was because your helped Meg. Don't even THINK I feel any SYMPATHY for you."

"..... Duly noted."

Steve watched as the killer left, dreading the silence settling down.

"It's getting cold. Let's get back to the campfire. You won't have fun alone in here."

She stood up and offered him her hand. He hesitated before taking it, raising himself up.

"I'm… I'm sorry.."

"What for?"

"I know that… he's a-"

"Steve, I don't give a shit what you and that thing do in your private time. I couldn't care less."

The boy was a bit surprised by that, but not courageous enough to say 'maybe you should?'.

"We're trapped in here. Whether we like it or not, we're stuck here until we're back in our world. If we were in Haddonfield, I would've beaten the crap out of you. But we're not. We're stuck in a perpetual loop of fighting the same people, over and over again. I don't know, I don't care, how but you found each other somehow. As long as it doesn't hurt others, I couldn't care less. Hopefully, it doesn't hurt you in the long run."

That last sentence is said while she looks straight into his eyes. Steve knows Michael isn't planning to harm him. Well.. he thinks he knows. After the events, he's going to have to spend some time without him anyway. Some time where he will have to hope the others understand what they're going through and won't be too harsh against him.

The warmth of the campfire was getting stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shipping these two for no reasons and then one day, the babysitter and babysitter murderer logic hit me right in the face so I hope you get hit by it too....  
> And thank you all for the kudos and comments, you're very kind!  
> (also: you can see my version of Laurie is closer to the 2018 version in this chapter... Behaviour, give us the skin!!)


	6. Shocking Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Michael is away, life around the campfire comes back to the usual for Steve. But unexpected events take a bad turn...

The days felt a bit empty when he didn't have a map to go to when he felt tired after a trial, but it wasn't like the Entity was going to tell Steve when Michael was coming back. He kind of suspected the man was keeping it busy too.  
Thankfully, he did have some support from the ones that accepted him after he told them about his relationship. He couldn't just gather everyone and announce it so he made sure to talk about it, or just plainly drop the news to each and every survivors. Few ignored him completely, some were glad for him, others would judge but it's not like he cared really. And Ace choked on his own spit at the news which could've make them spotted in the middle of their trial but that made a funny story to tell.  
Funny to Steve anyway.

He was sitting in the cabin of the red forest, Ghostface pacing in front of the fire, always so close to catch some of it on his clothes.

"Man, you're a lost cause."

"I'm aware, Stewie, no need to state the obvious!"

Steve was enjoying a warm cup of tea made from some of the herbs they found in the cupboards of the cabin, he was sipping it as his eyes were following the pace of his… acquaintance.

"I mean, I did try to help you.. told you how it went for me, that wasn't it, told you how I used to do it, that wasn't it either…"

"I thought we were similar on that…"

Steve almost choked on his tea.

"I'm sorry what? You're the thirstiest "human being" I've ever met! And you can't act on it! We're nothing alike.."

"Yeah, I realise that NOW.."

Steve laughs at the man in front of him trying to get advice without saying any names because "you don't need to know" and whatnot… he's been invited to give his advice and now it was like he came in his own house to shame him.

They both jumped as the cabin's door slam open, letting a very out of breath, messy Nancy.

"Steve.."

Before he could ask anything, he heard it. The huge, monstrous cry of the Demogorgon. He jumped out of the sofa to hurry to his jacket.

"You got a plan?"

"I do."

"I'm following."

They both went out running, leaving a very confused Ghostface in the middle of the cabin, that was soon to welcome a freed, angry, Demogorgon. He started playing with his knife between his fingers and slammed the door closed before the Demogorgon could track the two again.

"Now now… what a host would I be if I couldn't entertain my guest?"

They ran all the way to Levy's hospital, Nancy explaining to Steve what her plan was.

"Ok, I'm sure that should be enough for the fire but what are you going to hit it with?"

"I'll find something there."

That was enough to Steve, he trusted her no matter what anyway. He followed her inside the "television room" and they started getting to work. He noticed the Demogorgon was taking longer that they thought, noting to be sure to thank the stalker later. They kept the preparations and Steve started standing in the middle of the room with two pliers linked to cables back to the doctor's office where Nancy was getting the last of the settings ready.

"I'm going to have to stay in the office to keep the level up.. you think you can handle it until I come back to hit it?"

"What?!?"

"You'd rather you do it?"

"And let you against it?"

"Then why are we talking right now?!"

The stress was already full and the cries getting closer weren't helping. Steve kept still even as the creature broke into the room through the ceiling, debris and shards of glass all over the floor. He was very careful of his footing, ready for impact. And as the beast lunge at him, he put the pliers in front of his face, falling flat on the ground, the creature's mouth getting closer, stopped by the pliers that were almost touching.  
And as they did, they lit up, fire enveloping the Demogorgon's face entirely, but not enough to stop it from getting closer to Steve.

"Nancy!!!"

As soon as he yelled her name, he sees the beast flying to the side, hitting the ground brutally as Nancy stands next to him, holding the doctor's bat. Definitely a weapon of choice for the two of them.  
The man wasn't happy about it though.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

He snatches the bat from Nancy's grip, reading the room for a while.

"I leave for two minutes and when I come back you have messed up all the wires I put my time into, and as soon as I pass the door you snatch my weapon?!"

Nancy tries to talk but the man's booming voice stops her, making them look like two kids caught after a prank, which make Steve starts laughing. A lot. He can't stop.

He was losing a lot of blood and the shard of glass, debris, electricity was clearly not helping, he was crying and laughing at the same time. The doctor pauses his sermon for a minute and rushes to the boy with Nancy soon to follow before they could notice the Entity taking the Demogorgon away.

"Don't move, you idiot! I'm trying to stop the blood!"

"How about… how about calling a real doctor, huh?"

"If I hit you hard enough, you won't need anesthesia anymore…"

That did shut him up. But Nancy did listen to his request and ran to get some help. The doctor held Steve to the office, to an hospital bed that wasn't completely dirtied, actually the whole room looked like it was kept in neat condition this whole time.

"I knew some of you idiots would end up in trouble."

His voice seemed muffled, as if he was 5 rooms away, Steve just had time to see the others came in before passing out.

He stayed unconscious for a long while but he did hear some voices from here and there. The Nurse seemed really pissed at the doc for yelling at them while they were defending themselves. These people were so frightening during trials, it was crazy to hear them talk that normally. He heard something about medication, bandages, he didn't realise he was that injured. He remembers focusing on the mouth so much, he didn't notice the claws on his chest and arms.

He woke up when he felt a weird sensation of relief. As if lifted, which he was. He was being sat up on his bed, he tried to open his eyes.

"Doc?"

The bandages on his chest were cut, a cold wet sponge sliding on his wounds, the pain making him open his eyes, not that he could see much anyway. He was still very dizzy, and if not for the lights coming from the boarded window, the room would be pitch black. He tried to raise a hand to stop the pain and it was immediately taken away. He recognized the feel, the size, immediately.

"Michael?"

His fingers tried to intertwined his, the man not letting him as he was busy with his chest, getting everything clean before changing the bandages on it. Steve started feeling tears pouring down his cheeks, from a mix of pain, relief, and maybe love.  
As soon as one hand slid on his cheek he nuzzled against it, keeping it close with his own hand. He could feel the weight on the side of the bed shifting and arms wrapping around him, sighing, he slid his head against the nook of Michael's neck. A hand in his hair, playing with them slowly, reassuring him. He was so glad to have him back. They both were.

The brutal knock on the door made Steve jump.

"I swear to hell, Michael, if you don't let me access my own office I'm going to let you both die in here."

That's when Steve noticed the chair blocking the knob of the door, guessing there was a heated argument before Michael decided he didn't need the doctor's permission to go and see his partner. A pat on the chest earned him a grunt but the killer did leave the bed to go and open the door and get immediately pushed away by the angry doc.

"Since when did this place became a highschool, for fuck sake…"

Steve avoided answering and let the doc look him up for a bit.

"Surprisingly, the beast you have as a boyfriend seems to know what he's doing. Another 24h of rest and I'll let you go back to rest at the campfire."

"I would rat-"

"You can't stay here."

"Wouldn't that be better fo-"

"I don't WANT you here."

Well, that settled that. Guess he'll find somewhere clean to rest, thankfully, there were some. After the doc made him drink some meds to the extreme scrutiny of Michael, he left them and the man didn't waste time to slid back in the bed, lifting Steve to make him lie on top of him, watching as the boy slowly drifts away once the medication hits.

The Doctor didn't waste time to kick them out once Steve got enough rest, leaving them at the hospital's door. Before getting out, Steve might have gotten a hint of why they got kicked out so fast. A well known necklace left on the chair back in the office.  
They walked back to Ormond, figuring that was a bit cozier for him to rest before he could get back in the trials. He sat on the sofa near the fire in the center of the lodge, looking at Michael closing the windows and doors, probably to avoid anyone disturbing their alone time again. Steve looked at him rather fondly, realising he really might have feelings stronger than he thought for the killer. Which is something he will think about at a later date, because right now the man sat right next to him and they haven't kissed once since they met and that couldn't do. He didn't waste time to push Michael against the sofa, lying on top of him to pull the mask halfway up, looking at him with his ever cocky smile before gently pressing his lips against his. It didn't take long to get a hand on his back and another in his hair but the killer was being careful, letting Steve know he won't let things escalate to avoid reopening wounds. Even though he would love to go back to the good doctor just to see how annoyed he would be, Michael didn't have the same sense of humor.  
The hand sliding up and down his back was very relaxing, getting him all sleepy again, the kiss getting sloppier as he falls asleep against him, whispering his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could've been summarized as "Steve sleeps, sleeps again, and sleeps some more" huh...  
> Can you tell I was tired when I wrote this?  
> Thanks again for all the nice comments and kudos!  
> I might do a sequel to this fic once I finished it! Or add parallel stories to this one! (already hinting something in this chapter haha)


	7. Stalker Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's finally recovers and goes back to the trials, to the despair of some, and the delight of others.

Some time has passed since the incident, Steve has now fully recovered and is able to go back in trials, to the great despair of some, and the delight of others. It's as if nothing happened, his wounds got completely erased after some healing time and the Demogorgon was back in the fog, but slightly better behaving. It had been told to carefully avoid Michael, as the killer was definitely going to make it pay if they cross paths.  
Steve was thrilled to be able to go back to the trials against his partner again, enjoying the wins as much as the losses, having way too much fun, according to Nancy. The Doc was still terrifying though. He couldn't even see a glimpse of the man that took care of him before, just the pure madness in his eyes. He had trouble guessing if it was acting or if the man was just that thrilled by the trials.  
His first trial against Ghostface was mostly spent sitting on logs and talking, both of them having a lot to catch on.

After a while, the Entity, as an apology for letting the Demogorgon escape and attack Steve and Nancy, gave them two new outfits that didn't help their melancholy settle. Steve put on the denim vest and his red bandana around his neck, remembering fondly of the times he wore it. He missed Dustin a little bit more every day.

He wore it for a few trials, finding it a bit reassuring as he feels a little bit stronger in it. Not that it actually made him stronger but the illusion would work just fine.  
It sure kept him warm in the rain of the Red Forest.

He walked for a while, sneaking into the main lodge to get to the generator on the top floor. He got busy for a while before feeling like it was too calm, the others have been untouched too and either one of them was a god-tier chaser, either they were being watched. A bit worried, he left the generator half done to sneak again through the lodge, hoping he'll find someone once outside.  
A noise on the over side of the 2nd floor balcony made him stop, staring intently, hoping to see anything that could warn him of the danger ahead.  
He barely had time to hear the door behind him open before feeling one hand on his mouth, another around his waist, pulling him into a small room that went pitch black as the door closed. He started fighting back as violently as he could, stopping as soon as he recognized the muffled breath, or grunt, after he got his elbow right on his face.

"Oh… oh…. It's you…"

His heart was still beating like crazy as his partner readjust his mask, he tried turning back to face him but he had quite a grip on his waist and shoulder. For a split second, he thought he got his partner mad but the obvious bulge against his back was proving the exact opposite. A hand slid under his black shirt and he shivered as soon as he felt the skin against his, one of his hand going for the arm around his chest, surprised as he felt skin instead of the usual denim coveralls. It was too dark to see it but Steve guessed he was wearing his hospital gown, one of his hand getting rid of a glove, going straight to feel the arm against his chest, feeling the scars and skin under his fingers, earning himself a deep low breath against his ear, soon to be followed by the wet feeling of a tongue and teeth playing with his skin, a gasp escaping him.  
He let his hand slide up and down the leg on his left, caressing the skin gently, regretting wearing his other glove right now but judging by how the mouth on his ear was slowly biting its way down his neck, someone didn't mind it. He pressed his whole body against his partner's, earning another grunt, the arm around his chest leaving him and he felt hands getting busy in his back, realising too late his bandana was loosened and then tightened much more around his neck, letting little room to breathe. He couldn't stop a choked up chuckle as his partner slid his hands back on his chest, one sliding down to grab his belt, getting rid of it and the pants zipper with it, his fingers sliding right in to go and grab his slowly erecting dick. A moan almost escaped him before Michael's hand covered his mouth, and with easily most of his jaw with it. His legs kept moving, his feet sliding on the floor as he got hotter by the second, his hands tightening against the skin under them. He was getting closer and closer to release, trying to warn Michael as best he could, pulling on the wrist of the hand inside his pants as hard as he could. 

The killer stopped, trying to shift to get Steve's pants off but stopped as one hand hold his knee. He looked at his partner turn around, guessing in the dim light his dizzy eyes and messy hair, but also his smirk that tells it all. His breath was struggling and he loved it, he tried to grab him but got his hand pushed away, Steve now facing him and grabbing the gown to pull it up, sliding down to kiss his stomach, pulling the underwear down to slowly caress his cock with his lips, his eyes going straight to the killer's, slightly shining in the dim light coming from the boarded windows. He slowly licked the skin and didn't get to play more with his partner's patience as he felt a grab in his hair, shivering before taking the tip into his lips, licking slowly, starting moving before the hand on his head forces him to.

He couldn't obviously take it all in and, doing this for the first time, he was a bit sloppy but judging by the grunts and almost-moans he was getting from his partner, this was his first time too and he was enjoying it much more than he anticipated. The hand on his head stopped pushing to start massaging, playing with his hair, pulling sometimes, making Steve work as best as he could, feeling a rush to please his partner. After a while, he felt his hair being pulled harder than usual and let it go, realising how weak he got after doing so much with the little air he could get.

The killer brought him against his chest, keeping him there as he lub his fingers before preparing him a bit, but Steve had almost no patience anymore and showed it by biting on his neck, whining his name as quiet as he could. He made him pay by making him sit on him, a bit too harshly, impaling him completely. Steve lost all his senses for a bit and would've screamed if it wasn't for the lack of air and the hand firmly back on his mouth. The killer started moving and stopped right away, muffling Steve's moan with his hand.

Someone was coming upstairs.

Steve remembered he left the generator halfway done and stopped moving, hearing the well-known sounds of wires being pulled and pipes being replaced. He tried to lift himself up but Michael wouldn't let him, taking his bandana off, letting him take his breath back, to tie it on his mouth, probably amused by his look of both panic and outrage. He kissed his lips almost gently before starting moving again, Steve hitting his shoulder as if he was not enjoying the risk, earning himself a grip right on his neck.  
The killer was so deep in him, hitting him in the right places with a powerful impact each thrust, his hand tightening on his neck, it didn't take long for Steve's climax to build up. He tried to control it, trying to be always a little less noisy than the generator getting louder and louder, begging for whoever was working on it to not miss any skill check. The killer wouldn't let things be too easy for him either, sometimes shifting his rhythm just to see how he'll react, driving him mad, as always.

When the generator was finally done, the exit gate's alarms blaring through the map, Steve let himself climax, screaming through his restrain, clenching so hard he could feel every bit of Michael's cock that was still moving deep inside him, making his orgasm feel endless before coming himself too.

His whole body shivering, he let himself fall against the killer's chest, each of his breath ending in a weak whine, unable to move an inch. The killer slid out of him and noticed the exit gates were not opened yet, guessing his teammates were waiting for him to come back. But judging by his state, coming back was probably not an option for the babysitter.

He helped him get his pants back on, ignoring the grunts and complaints, doing the same for himself even though there wasn't much to put back on. Thankfully Steve had a key, he took him in his arms and they both looked for the hatch, after a quick kiss on his mask, he watched as his partner jumps through the pitch black hole on the ground. It didn't take long for the others to follow, opening the gates and running out of the map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry, I have no excuse for this chapter, it's just....  
> here.  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos!! They are giving me wings in tough times!!!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that happened, it's probably time for Steve to admit how his feeling..

"So.. when are you going to tell him you love him then?"

The question hit Steve like a truck and made him take his eyes off the fire he was sitting next to, blinking at Nancy.

"It's fine. No one's around to hear us."

"I'm… I don't know what you-"

"Steve. You can't fool me."

Well he could apparently fool himself because he didn't know he was to the point of confessing. He swallowed a bit, his eyes going back to the fire. Was he in love? Of course he was in love. After all the things that happened, all the things they did, it would be crazy if he wasn't in love… right?  
Should he confess? Would the killer even care? It's not like it will change their usual routine or meet ups, right?  
What if it did? What if Michael was just seeing him as someone to obsess over? Someone that can be easily replaced if someone a bit more interesting showed up?

"Steve."

He jumped at the voice.

"Huh?"

"You're thinking too much."

Yeah.. he was…

"It's just… you know… I've screwed most of my relationships and… this one pretty different in a lot of ways.. and I really don't want to ruin it…"

Nancy smiled kindly, standing up to go sat next to him on the log, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You know… we see things you don't. And I'm pretty sure he's rather fond of you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, I spotted him stalking you during trials… it's not like I can guess what he thinks or how he looks at you but there's this… aura… this feeling… as if you were the only one in the world…."

"Isn't that how most of the killers are with their obsession? Or how he is with Laurie too?"

She left his shoulder to straighten up, her tone getting a bit stricter.

"Alright. First of all, killers look at their obsession like a hot meal and nothing else. Second of all, your jealousy against Laurie is ridiculous."

"I'm not jealous!"

She scoffed.

"Of course you are! Why are you comparing yourself to her in the first place? Have you seen these two? There is nothing but pure, absolute rage between them! Michael sees Laurie as a worthy opponent and she sees him as a creature that needs to be eradicated… how can you see that and think 'ah yes, competition' ?!"

Steve bit his lip and looked down, like a child being scolded.

"Yeah.. you're… you're probably right.."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

He sighed.

"I don't know… he suddenly decides to go back to an all-murderous being and never touch me again? He could just kill me, on the spot, that wouldn't even be surprising! He c-"

"Steve."

"Sorry.."

It was his turn to put his head on Nancy's shoulder, letting her pet his hair kindly until they get called for their next trial.

"Hey.. how about we rest in Haddonfield? After that trial?"

The killer stopped in his track, turning around to look at Steve casually hanging on the hook he just put him on. He was too stressed to actually care about the blaring pain going through him.

"In the usual house? I know we don't usually plan to meet but…"

The killer stared for a while before nodding and brandishing his knife back to go and get his teammates, Steve left alone hanging, realising that maybe the pain was actually bothering him.

He tried to make something to eat in the kitchen of the house with what he had, being still unused to all of that, he made some of the worst pasta in the realm but it'll do. He sat down in the dining room, eating slowly in front of his partner who stayed there, unmoving, at the opposite side of the table.

".......... You don't like pasta?"

The killer cocked his head to the side, staring straight through him, obviously guessing something was wrong. Steve bit his lip and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just asked for us to meet, I should've waited… I'll… we'll see each other as usual!"

He smiled but couldn't hide his emotions pouring through, as he walked passed the killer he felt the grip on his wrist, pulling him back as the killer stood up, the imposing height making him melt all the more.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just.. it was a stupid ide-"

The killer didn't let him finish, walking slowly closer to him as he tried to back away, twisting his wrist in his hand. Soon enough, his back was pressed against the wall and the killer was overshadowing him, his free hand sliding on his cheek.

Steve looked everywhere but into Michael's eyes.

"It's nothing, really, I'm sorr-"

The hand on his cheek grabbed his jaw and forced him to face him, staring straight into his eyes. Steve couldn't stop a choked up breath from his throat. The killer making it clear he wouldn't let go of him until he spits it out.

"I… I have been thinking a lot lately and… I… I like you a lot…."

The killer cocked his head to the side again.

"I think… I think I love you, Michael…."

The silence that settled between them was heavier than usual, painful, clenching his heart and suffocating him. He could feel water feeling up his eyes, but didn't have time to let it fall down his cheeks before plastic lips met with his, soon to be replaced by normal ones.

It was soft, kind even, he opened his mouth to let Michael's tongue slide in, his arms raising to lock around his neck, the relief made him feel so much lighter, as if he could fly. As he pulled back, he let his fingers slid on the killer's jaw, smiling tenderly, letting him lift his body and take him to the bedroom where they'll probably rest for the next 12 hours. 

It's ok. The pasta wasn't really that good anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter!!  
> I'm very happy of all the kind comments and kudos this got despite it being a rare ship!  
> If you're sad that it's over, don't be! I'm planning a following that is already in the drafts!! 💜  
> Thank you so much for reading it to the end, and sorry for the extremely fluffy ending!


End file.
